Always There
by LordofMarch
Summary: Jace and Simon are best friends. Everything goes awry when Simon comes out- and then gets into a coma inducing accident. All human AU.
1. The Beginning

**_Alright, so basically- An AU where Jace and Simon are best friends, have been for years. Both human, and aren't involved with the Shadowhunter world at all. _**

**_^.^_**

* * *

><p>"Hey there, gorgeous."<br>A blonde girl in high heels walked by, winking flirtatiously.  
>Jace rolled his eyes and continues walking, heading to the icecream shop to meet Simon.<p>

As he entered the shop, the wondrously cool air welcomed him, and Jace was glad to be out of the hot July sun.  
>His eyes scanned over multiple heads before finding the one he was looking for- curly brown hair.<p>

He confidently walked over to the table, sitting in the chair across from his best friend.

"Hey. Earth to Simon."  
>Simon shook his head and pushed up his glasses, his dark brown eyes seeming fazed by something.<p>

"Everything okay?" Jace tilted his head, bright hair falling over his golden eyes.

Simon laughed. "All fine." He smiled and stood up to get in line. Jace joined him as they eyed the icecream choices. They both stepped up to the counter, Jace ordering mango icecream and Simon ordering cookie flavor.

The pair walked back out along the street, enjoying the cold of the icecream. They walked towards their neighborhood until Jace broke the silence.

"Have you finished the history project yet?"

Simon laughed. "Hardly. Barely even started."

Jace smirked. "Same here. You wanna come over to my house for a bit? I hear my Mom is making some sort of soup. At least it will be better than last nights, Iz decided she was going to volunteer to make pasta again." Jace shivered dramatically. "The horror was immense."

Simon laughed. "Sure, sounds great."

As they entered the house 15 minutes later, the smells of meat and stew wafted over to them.

"Hey, Maryse!" Simon called. "Smells delicious."

"Simon! Good to see you. Joining us for dinner I assume?" Maryse smiled sweetly at him.

"How could I not?"

"Jace, set the table."  
>He grumbled and sauntered towards the dining room and Simon followed, casting a small smile towards Alec as he came down the stairs, wearing a black hoodie pulled over his head.<p>

An hour later, Jace and Simon were laying on Jace's bed, playing video games.

"Dude, your TV sucks." Simon scoffed. "And so does your game collection."

"Shh. Don't hurt their feelings. They can hear you."

"Oh, yeah, of course. Gotta protect the electronics feelings." Simon rolled his eyes.

Simon sat up and looked at Jace seriously. "Listen, can we talk?"

"Talk? You're going girl mode on me man."

"Seriously."

Jace contemplated for a moment- Simon seemed actually upset by something- or worried? Whatever it was, it had obviously been bothering him all day. He thought back to the icecream shop, where Simon had seemed deep in thought.

"Alright. We can talk." Jace cocked his head to the side, waiting for what Simon had to say.

"Jace... I..." Simon looked down, not seeming to know what to say.

Keeping his head down, he blurted out- "I think I might be gay."

"Wait, what?" Jace shook his head, not quite believing it.

"I think... I think I'm gay. I mean- Jace, I'm gay. I like guys." Simon finally looked up, seeming unwilling to meet Jace's eyes.

"Oh. Well. That's okay." Once Jace's head cleared, it seemed okay. It would be fine. "My brother is too, as you know, we could try to hook you two up. Or that kid at school, he would fit you pretty well, or there's-" Jace was cut off by Simon.

"Jace. No. I- I don't want to date your brother, or anybody at school. I... I like you."

Simon looked down again, looking on the verge of tears.

Jace's breath caught in his throat with surprise.

"What the hell?!" He stood up, looming over Simon. "Why the fuck would you say that?"  
>"I-I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to... I mean, the truth, I didn't mean to-" Simon began to stutter.<br>"Get. Out." Jace spoke through clenched teeth.  
>"What?" Simon finally looked him in the eyes, seeming surprised.<br>"You heard me. Get out." When Simon just sat there, looking stunned, Jace took a threatening step forward.

Simon scurried towards the door, Jace watching his retreating figure.

When he heard the front door shut, he released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and sat down on the bed, burying his head in his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review! I enjoy feedback and any criticisms, comments, anything you might have ^.^ <strong>

**New chapter will be up soon- the chapters will most likely get longer soon too. :) **

**Toodles 3**


	2. The Accident

**Hey guyses. Sorry this took me so long to update- I wasn't actually expecting people to review and want more! So thank you for that!**

**Enjoy some Jimon, guys. Love ya. **

Simon walked away from Jace's house as quick as he could without falling over through his dizziness. He had ignored Maryse's confused look and shouts as he ran from the house. His mind was racing and tears threatened to spill out of his eyes. Why had Jace reacted so violently? He had expected Jace to be upset, but not that angry.

Simon looked up. His dark brown eyes were glazed over with sadness and confusion.

The street signs didn't seem right.

"Where am I?" Simon wondered aloud. He must have taken a wrong turn in his hurry to get away from Jace's house. He sat there for a moment before remembering that his phone had GPS, and pulling it out.

He was still 3 miles from his house. He sighed and set off where the GPS was telling him to go.

He kept his head down while he walked, his head swimming and aching. His whole body seemed to ache with a certain sort of sadness.

"It was a mistake. I never should have told him. How could I be so stupid?" Simon muttered to himself as he walked, not paying attention to where he was going again, when a nearby screeching of wheels snapped him out of his reverie.

His head snapped up and saw the incoming car coming around the corner, but he couldn't move quite fast enough. His body was hit with a blinding pain as he was thrown back. He yelled and felt a final, sudden pain in his head before he was covered in darkness.

**Sorry it's so short, but I'll put a new chapter up soon, possibly even tonight or tomorrow morning. Don't forget to review and favorite! ;) 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything. I'm a jerk who doesn't upload chapters often and when I do they're super short. Yada Yada Yada.**

* * *

><p>"Maybe I was too hard on him."<p>

Jace was sitting in the livingroom with Alec, burying his head in his hands.

"Yeah, you were."

"Great job with the comfort, Alec." Jace glared at him.

Alec shrugged. "It's just the truth. You acted like a bitch to him. I wouldn't be surprised if he never talked to you again."

Jace was about to respond, but just then Maryse rushed into the livingroom, looking worried.

"Jace, I just got off the phone with Simon's mother. He's in the hospital."

Jace just stared, and Alec looked shocked. The phone rang again and Maryse left the room, casting a worried look towards Jace.

"You need to go up there." Alec stood up.

"But after what happened... he might not even want me to be there." Jace finally snapped out of his shock.

"You're still his best friend, no matter what happened. I'll drive you. Come on." Alec started walking towards the door, grabbing his black hoodie and car keys along the way. Jace numbly stood up and followed him out to the car.

Jace was silent and Alec didn't try to pressure him to talk. He spent the 15 minute drive to the hospital staring out the window, wondering what had happened.

Alec finally piped up. "It might not be serious. Maybe it's like, appendicitis or something."

Jace groaned slightly in response, but didn't look over.

They found Simon's mother in the waiting room, expecting Jace and raising an eyebrow at Alec. Alec awkwardly patted Jace on the back and left, telling Jace to call him if he needed picked up.

"What's going on?" Jace noticed the dark bags beneath Simon's mothers' eyes and the redness that indicated she had been crying and felt his stomach drop.

_Please be okay, Simon. _


End file.
